dc_marvel_tmntfandomcom-20200215-history
Shredder (2003)
Oroku Saki (also known as The Shredder) is the deadly and nefarious leader of the Foot Clan, and Splinter and the Turtles' vengeful arch-nemesis (voiced by Scottie Ray), and takes on the role of one of the primary antagonists of the Nickelodeon Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 Series/Incarnation. Biography ''Exodus'' In the aftermath of the Triceraton invasion, in his Saki persona, Ch'rell used his wealth to help rebuild New York, spending millions, but his reconstruction was actually a cover to salvage Triceraton technology that was left behind to constructe a large spaceship to return to the stars in the hopes he could destroy the Utrom, as well as other planets before the Utroms return for him. The Shredder would also make changes to the Foot Clan such as Karai being his new second-in-command, above Hun, and Dr. Chaplin getting hired as a higher-ranked engineer than Stockman. However, while the Shredder was involved in the city’s politics he held a good-bye party, saying that he would be leaving New York and that he would return someday to his "adopted" home, indicating he later planned to come back to conquer. With his ship finished, the Shredder left Karai in control of the Foot Clan, but he had to launch prematurely, for Splinter, the Ninja Turtles, Leatherhead, and the EPF attacked his new mansion. In the ensuring fight, Ch'rell's exo-suit was badly damaged again, revealing his true form to Hun. Despite numerous complications, including Stockman sabotaging his ship and an attack by Agent Bishop and his men, the Shredder managed to get onboard the ship with Karai and Chaplin. The ship is launched, but the Turtles and Splinter sneak aboard His ship launched, with only him, Karai and Chaplin aboard, leaving many of his troops and weapons back on Earth, but he was confident he could contact his other forces elsewhere. Ch'rell installed himself into a larger, more powerful four-armed exo-suit and went to finish off the Turtles, who had stolen aboard. As he entered a final battle with the Turtles, Ch'rell proceeded to defeat both them and Splinter easily. He nearly succeeded in finishing them all off, but Karai's last minute interference prevented him from doing so. However, the Shredder was forced to fall back after EPF missile launches made things difficult and the Turtles attempted to overload the core as their last resort. They used the Fugitoid Program to overload the ship’s core, which would destroy everything including themselves, so as to stop Shredder. Luckily However, an Utrom ship came by and placed the ship in a time stasis field, evacuating everyone before the explosion. On the Utrom homeworld in Galaxy Theta, Ch'rell was placed on trial before the Utrom Tribunal for his actions where he is extracted from his armor and his aliases were given. With Karai and Dr. Chaplin also arrested, the recuperating Turtles and Splinter alongside the Figutoid (whose conscious was placed in another robot body) watched the trial. The Utrom Tribunal mention the testimonies of the other aliens: *Dolphette's testimony had mentioned that Ch'rell launched an attack on the planet Enethone where over 1,000,000 innocent inhabitants perished. *Wan-ran Otho's testimony had mentioned that Ch'rell incited and funded a civil war on Eno II in an effort to mine their raw minerals without restriction. 3.2,000,00 lives perished in the civil war. *The final mentioning was that Ch'rell tried various attempts to take over the Utrom government through an illegal and violent coup. Upon being found guilty for all the chaos and destruction he’d wrought throughout the universe, the Utrom Tribunal members ultimately sentence him to eternal exile on the ice asteroid Mor Gal Tal. As Ch'rell is teleported away, the Utrom Tribunal leader quotes "May your actions haunt you forever." Trivia *Peter Laird and Lloyd Goldfine both had direct involvement in creating this new "Evil Utrom" twist on the classic villain Shredder in preproduction. In 2003 several concepts of what the 'Saki' Utrom, Ch'rell could/would look like were created by Laird himself. Specific 'tweaks' by Peter were also made on the final look of the restraining helmet used to shackle Ch'rell in Mortu's prison aboard the Utrom's ship. Links *Shredder *Oroku Saki *Oroku Saki (animated) Category:Characters Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Characters Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) Characters Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) Season 3 Characters Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Utroms Category:Males Category:Oroku Clan Category:Characters with martial arts skills Category:Geniuses Category:Teachers Category:Black Hair Category:Bald Category:Brown Eyes Category:Red Eyes